Veil of Destruction
by Satin-Serpent
Summary: Non-DH compliant. Slightly AU. One night of pure ecstasy, followed by victory. Then it all goes downhill from there. There is only one person who can change all that. But who?


**A/N :** Hey guys. Sorry I deleted 'Under the Table', even if I changed the plot twice. Let's just call it a major writer's block. But I promise to finish all the upcoming stories from now on. Hope you enjoy :)

**Story : **The story is non-DH compliant. I guess you could call it AU. In this fic, Dumbledore is still alive.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, but the plot

* * *

"_Avada Kedavra!" _His body slumped to ground.

It was over.

No more segregation, no more Death Eater attacks. This meant that the Dark Mark was nothing but history, and those red slits were never to be opened again. This was the moment they've all waited for. For years, they had lost so many people and now, they can finally be at peace.

It was the middle of their seventh year when the Final War broke out. Madame Rosemerta had used the Floo Network to alert Professor Dumbledore that the Death Eaters have arrived and are heading their way towards the Shrieking Shack, killing anyone that was in their path. Fortunately, Dumbledore was discussing escape plans for when such a time as this arose. Professor McGonagall quickly headed towards the staff dormitory to alert the other teachers while Professor Dumbledore sent Fawkes to the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. He told Harry that once the Final War came, he would use Fawkes as his red flag. Harry quickly woke up Ron and ran down to the common room, to find Hermione in front of all the girls, with their robes on and wands out. He looked at Hermione and chocolate met emerald. He thought back to the night he just had and by the look on her face, she did too. Then her eyes shifted to over Harry's shoulder. Ron and the guys were coming down. They quickly got out of the portrait, running down the stairs and onto the front doors of Hogwarts. There, all the staff, minus one, and students third year and up, were waiting for any signal. Professor Sinistra was leading the younger years into a safe house, through the dungeons. Harry spotted Professor Dumbledore in front of the crowd. They nodded at each other as if reading each other's thoughts. They quickly crossed the school and went into Hogsmeade. While the students were battling off the Death Eaters that met them once they reached The Three Broomsticks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, members of the DA went up to the Shrieking Shack to end the madness once and for all. On the way there, Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stopped them. The latter two explained their change of allegiance and continued on to fight Voldemort and his prized Death Eaters. It was almost dawn before a flash of green light struck him dead. Harry was victorious. The prophecy was fulfilled.

That night, a celebratory dinner was held at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry took the seat at the head of the table, much to his displeasure. He didn't want to be in the centre of attention. Although, given the circumstances, it would prove to be quite hard to avoid the spotlight. He looked at the people around him. Ron sat to his left, with Hermione on his other side. The two had finally gotten together after years of avoiding their romantic feelings towards each other. Although Harry could not be thankful enough to not have to sit through their incessant bickering and immature behaviour towards each other, he could not help but feel a pang of jealousy towards Ron. He then looked to his right and there sat Ginny Weasley. If he were in this position last year, he would feel elated at the fact that Ron and Hermione were together, so that he didn't have to worry about Ron being the overprotective brother. He would be free to date Ginny as much as he wanted. But ever since _that_ night, he didn't think that he liked Ginny as much as he though he did. Sure, she was a lovely girl. _A beautiful one too_, he thought. But she just wasn't the one.

"HARRY!"

"What?"

"You've been staring at me for ages. What's wrong?"

"Sorry Gin, didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking about how much we've gone through."

"Oh Harry, I told you the wait was worth it." Harry concealed his shock as Ginny stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He did not mean how far they've gone through in terms of their relationship. He meant everyone when he said that statement. A voice interrupted his musings.

Remus Lupin stood up, giving the speech that everyone knew was coming. He talked about the war and how Harry has saved the wizarding and muggle world by killing Voldemort. Everyone clapped at this and Harry just smiled, not showing how unnerved he was that around 30 pairs of eyes were on him. Lupin then asked for a moment's silence in remembrance of all the people that died in order for this day to happen. Harry thought of his parents and how he wished more than anything that they were here celebrating with him. Also, he could talk to either of them about his problems. But he thought that there was nothing he could do to change the past so he focused on the present. He looked around at the people present in the feast. All the Weasleys were present. He was grateful for that. They were his second family, as far as he was concerned. He noted that the Slytherins were there as well. Surprisingly, Harry did not think twice about letting them come into headquarters. He had an inkling of a feeling that the current generation of Slytherins were victims of being brought up by Death Eaters and were just told what to think. He thought that deep down, they were not really like their parents. Draco and Blaise were prime examples of that. His gaze unconsciously went back to Hermione, she was looking down with her eyes closed. A few tears slid down her cheek and onto her lap. Ron had his arm around her, rubbing comforting circles on her back. At the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny move. He looked at her. _That's odd, she's blushing, _Harry thought. He's been around her long enough to tell whether she's red from embarrassment, red from anger, or if she was flushed by the cold.

"Well, I believe that Molly has prepared a scrumptious meal for us and I for one, cannot wait to sample her pot roast. Dig in everyone!" Lupin sat back down and there was a flurry of movement. People were reaching out for food while the others talked to the person next to them. Harry has been watching Ginny ever since he saw that blush creep down her neck. Then she saw her arm move before reaching out and putting some food onto her plate. He looked down at her lap and to his shock he saw Blaise Zabini's hand on her lap. _That's why she was blushing! She and Blaise are together! But what does that make of our relationship? _His mind refused to leave that topic all throughout dinner and by the time dessert had arrived; he decided that he was going to talk to her about it later.

* * *

**A/N : **Ok, here's a teaser chapter. I'm in the middle of writing the second one now, what do you think? R/R, please. 


End file.
